


Escalator

by Ulysses_Quanta



Series: Through the Eyes of the Characters [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: It's the end of the journey and Serena's leaving for Hoenn... Did you ever wonder what's going through hers and Ash's heads as she was leaving?





	1. Chapter 1

I remember when he found me in the woods that day. I was scared, and hurt. He helped me, brought me back to safety.

I remember when he asked me if I wanted to travel together with him. I had no goal then, no idea what I wanted to do in life. He didn't have to ask me, he didn't have to let me come along.

But he did.

I remember throughout our journey together, all the things we did with Clemont and Bonnie. Helping that Pangoro get its leaf back, helping Goodra get his homeland back, helping Clemont take his gym back from his robot. How he used to yell "Science is so amazing!" every time Clemont showed off one of his inventions, even when most of them backfired.

I remember the ribbon he gave me, the one wrapped in a bow on my chest now. Such a small thing, but it meant so much coming from him.

All these thoughts and all these memories of a boy who walked the Kalos region with me, of the boy who, even after what I just did, is still happily waving goodbye and wishing me luck in Hoenn as the escalator takes me away from him...

I smile to myself, the blush from what I did starting to fade. If Ash was okay with that, then I was happy with it. Sure, maybe he hadn't returned it, but he hadn't freaked out, like I was scared he was going to.

Maybe he didn't feel the same way just then, but maybe one day, he will.


	2. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's POV of the scene.

When I arrived in Kalos, I was excited to challenge the gyms and beat the League here. I finished in the Top 8 in Unova, so I was determined to do better this time around!

Then I met Clemont and Bonnie, who were really cool and helped save me and Pikachu when we were thrown out of the gym in Luminose, even if Pikachu wasn't too keen on Bonnie's cuddling...

But that loss in Santalune Gym... Man, that was rough. Viola was really tough, and I wasn't sure we could win against her... And then Serena came along and reminded me to never give up! So we didn't, and we started training again, and we were able to beat Viola and win our first Gym badge in Kalos!

Serena helped us a lot. She helped me learn how to ride on a Rhyhorn, she helped me when I fell down that cliff trying to save her, she helped me snap out of my funk after my loss against Wulfric.

But I wasn't expecting this.

I had been kissed before, back in Alto Mare, but this was different. Bianca, or Latias, I'm not sure which, had probably meant it as goodbye. But I don't think this was meant the same way.

Serena had come running back up the escalator, and I'd taken a step back so I could catch her. I was worried she was gonna trip and fall, but she stopped short, and she kissed me.

Pikachu had freaked out. I was surprised. She'd said before that I was her ultimate goal, but I thought she meant that she would get stronger so she could battle me and win. Brock would know what to say, or what to do in this situation. But I didn't, and so the escalator had carried her away without me doing anything. I had waved and said goodbye with Pikachu, Bonnie and Clemont, but I don't know what I was supposed to do. Should I have kissed her back? I don't know.

Once I get home, I'm gonna ask Mom what Serena meant by it. But right now, Clemont wants a battle before I fly back to Kanto, back to Pallet Town. And there's no way I'm gonna lose this battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is probably hugely OOC for Ash, but he's basically oblivious in the anime, so I'm working with what I got.
> 
> In the original Japanese of that episode, Serena mentions that Ash is her ultimate goal, so that's where that comes from.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Be sure to check out my other stories!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So, yeah... I'm an Amourshipper as well. Don't get me wrong, I'm a fan of the other ships too, but I just like Ash/Serena more.
> 
> Should this be tagged as the ship? I'm not sure, but since it focusses on them and their feelings, I'm gonna tag it unless someone says otherwise. Let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
